


A Mistletoe's Magic

by AiyouAi



Series: The Tomoya's Harem Joke [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: @ tomoya, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, i write this and cry, no im not soft for them ahahha, this is just tomoya im sorry hes too gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyouAi/pseuds/AiyouAi
Summary: Sora brings Tomoya along for Christmas, he's just planning a simple Christmas Magic for them to experience, Tomoya has a gay panic over the situation, but that's not new.(AKA: I've never seen a fic with them so I chose to write it with a heavy dose of fluff that my heart can't handle, just for Christmas.)
Relationships: Harukawa Sora/Mashiro Tomoya
Series: The Tomoya's Harem Joke [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905469
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A Mistletoe's Magic

Tomoya honestly didn't expect a fellow second year-- one from 2-A --to ask him for the two of them to go together for Christmas Eve. To get along with someone that's eccentric and easygoing like Sora was hard for someone as normal and pessimistic like him, but nonetheless, maybe they'll know each other more and become friends, ~~or something more,~~ but he can't predict that at all. His heartbeat was gonna kill him at some point, god it's beating too fast and loud that others could hear it if they stood next to him, he was probably just giddy, maybe that's it.

... oh who is he kidding, he's just trying not to suddenly freak out Sora and himself during this date-like hang out, he's going to lose his mind.

* * *

* * *

Tomoya shakily put his hands in his pockets, fidgeting in place as he'd wait for Sora, trying his best to stay in place as every moment passed as he felt his body quiver at any sort of sound he'd hear, god, he really can't rest, he felt too giddy. This feeling was making him a bit nervous yet... excited, in a way, but he shouldn't think too much about this or he'll probably implode. He could feel his body quiver entirely, he even dared himself to ask some of the people in Dramatica-- both bad and good idea --and Natsume even gave him a fortune for free. Ah, he feels so stressed out yet he oddly feels relief.

"Hello~ Sora greets those he knows, so you've been waiting for me, Tomoya-chan!" The call caused Tomoya to slightly jolt-- well, not in a noticeable manner --as he'd turn to Sora with a slight shaky smile, his heartbeat quickened as the slightly shorter male grinned at him, god, why did Sora have to be so cute to the point where he'd freeze up from just looking at him...

"...-- Ah- sorry, I was thinking about something, Harukawa, so, should we go somewhere now..?" Tomoya asked in a slightly nervous manner, his cheeks slightly flushed from his thoughts being a bit too soft for him to think straight-- was he even straight in the first place? --as he'd look at the slightly shorter male, eyeing his shining blue eyes and his soft yellow hair with some green streaks, before snapping out of it once Sora spoke once more. "Mhm, Sora thinks that we should go and walk around Saison Avenue together, it'll be a fun Christmas hangout, Tomoya-chan!" Tomoya felt his mind slightly spiral again, well, he's going to get teased about this if someone sees the two of them in this date-like setting, and Natsume would probably roast his body and ask Tsumugi to help with hiding the body, but maybe he'll take the risk... just this once.

"Hm... ah, Harukawa, do you want to hold my hand as we walk around Saison Avenue so we don't get separated in any crowd? Hinata said that you often struggle and Christmas kind of gets crowded so... ah-- wait, was that bad to ask or..?" Tomoya asked, soon feeling a slightly smaller hand hold his hand, causing him to flush up lightly, he could feel the warmth of the other male's hand, god, he's going to die a happy death if his mind was going to short circuit right at that moment. He's pretty sure that Sora felt his heartbeat from his wrist, but whatever, it is what it is, he hopes.

Sora eyed the slightly taller male, still smiling lightly as he saw Tomoya's colors, it was nice to see his colors be filled with delight despite the slight embarrassment seen in his colors, but it was nice to see. The colors around him were so nice, and the feeling of their warmth together was a nice bliss that could be fun to watch when it completely becomes flustered. He slightly giggles as they'd both go around Saison Avenue, playing games, eating, whatever it was, they'd hang around Saison Avenue until it was late. The feeling of being close to one another had made Sora happier, the feeling of this simple happiness slightly made him slightly daze away.

"..? Harukawa-- you've been staring for a while now, do you need anything from me?" Tomoya asked as Sora shook his head smiling before looking away to check something else for a moment, before turning back to Tomoya. "Sora was just admiring your colors, Tomoya-chan, it's really calming for him to see your colors!" Sora said with a bright smile as Tomoya turned flustered once more at the response-- which Sora found adorable, very adorable to see --before Tomoya slightly looked up at the dark sky, noting bright lights all around before sighing, his hand repositioned itself, still grasping Sora's hand gently as Sora would slightly gripped harder, his gaze trailing around as time passed.

"Oh-- Tomoya-chan, we should go back to Starmony Hall? Sora wants to show you something back there that he left behind back there!" Tomoya was confused about what Sora meant, his heart pounding harshly, he could feel his body slightly shiver as if the cold had taken over him, his face warm as they walked back to Starmony Hall, every moment making him shake as time passed, this feeling was scary yet a delight, but he didn't want think about it before he'd be driven insane by how shy he felt about the situation, every moment could be him messing up but Sora playing it off. Ah, maybe Sora was just acting calm to reassure him, wait, no, maybe he isn't but st--

"Tomoya-chan, look up, look at the top of the door frame!" "Huh, what is it Harukawa?--..." Tomoya soon looked up, eyes soon widening as his cheeks reddened, freezing in slight shock as Sora slightly giggled, the mistletoe dangling on the ceiling as he turned to the slightly shorter male as Sora giggled and smiled at him. "W-Wh--What-- Harukawa, did you know about this or did someone set it up--" Tomoya would stutter, his cheeks pink as he'd shake in place, his hands covering his face as he'd let out a small scream that was muffled by his hands.

"...HiHi~ Tomoya-chan, should we?" Sora asked innocently as Tomoya shakily put his hands down, turning to Sora before gently grabbing Sora's cheeks gently and shakily leaned in, and closed his eyes before stopping "Tomoya-chan's... really cute like this, he's surprisingly faint-hearted and easily worries~ don't worry, Sora can do it!" Sora soon completely leaned in as their lips gently touch before the two soon let go. Tomoya could feel his cheeks completely redden.

"...H-Harukawa-- wasn't that embarrassing for you--" Tomoya could barely speak as his mind was filled with bliss before his heart beat sped up more and more. "HuHu~ Sora thinks Tomoya-chan's amazing, he's not embarrassed, he loves you a lot, actually!" Sora said with a bright smile as Tomoya short-circuited at the statement before stuttering as he'd respond. "A-Ah-- Harukawa-- you probably know this already b-but I like you too-- anyways, who even..." Sora smiled to Tomoya. "Oh, Sora had asked Shishou earlier to set up the mistletoe once we left, he also asked Shishou to give you a free reading! HaHa~" Tomoya slightly sputtered at that, before Sora would hug Tomoya and gently pick the slightly taller male-- Sora why --before entering the Starmony Hall.

...needless to say, Tomoya definitely couldn't sleep, nor could he think straight-- he could only think Gay of course --as he'd roll around in his bed, scaring his roommate slightly, while his mind couldn't get away from the situation. Sora, on the other hand, slept better than usual. Tomoya was also teased about the situation about some of those that knew, he's suffering, but hey, at least he heard the words he'd love to hear from Sora's mouth, especially since he'd suddenly say it when passing by Tomoya alone at a hall.

**Author's Note:**

> christmas gay disaster
> 
> it's 5:31 pm as i post this, wish me luck as i cry about this.
> 
> oh and: YuzuTomo/TsukaTomo will be my New Years' story! haha... i need a life ^_^


End file.
